original storyline Flare's story part one
by joseph33759
Summary: Only reason this story is on this site is because it's sequal is a mixed Fanfic I have decided to make this a multi-part story Complete -Will be edited later-
1. Beginnings

**Original Storyline**

**The Stories of The Elementals**

**Book I**

**Flare's Story**

* * *

Author's Note:

I have put enough hints in the story to tell people my religin and if you don't like it tough I also put someothers in but I am not that good with them Chapters 1-6 are none Fanfic chapters plus a lemon 13-18 are mixed and I love this part it all ends where it began

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(if I did Naruto would not be as dense about Hinata), Kingdom Hearts(1,CoM,2) well ok I own the games just not the rights, DBZ, PoKeMoN, Digimon, Narnia(lion,witch,wardrobe; prince caspian; etc.), Artimis Fowl(book series), Avatar the last airbender(if I did they[Anng & Katarasp? would have kissed sooner[if they have already), (might not add these)Star Wars, Star Trek, (ok this one I will put in the fanfic)or Teen Titans I do how ever own a kunai(real), the jujitu I made, and the rights to Flare and any Charcters not based in any series and I have gotten permission to use Naruto's and Hinata's Paridise(No duh I suck at spelling) and all parts in that triligy thanks again!!

* * *

Part One: Beginnings

_**Chapter 1 Flare's Origins**_

once upon a time on the planet Glacius (the ice planet) the prince who lived there was upset be cause he could not marry his love the princess of the water planet Aquatis. Meanwhile on Pyros (the fire planet) the barbarian king was tired of living under the peace treaty placed on him by his great-grandfather whom no one could remember the name of save for the reapers. Those who lived on the planet Reaps those who lived on the planet Reaps controlled time and could live forever and they remembered everything from the dawn of time to the end of their worlds and them still live on. Anyway with the treaty broken Pyros's fleet on the attack and three planets decimated and from each planet only three families remained in other words three Airiusion families three Grounder families and three Electite families...

"We can't fight others our culture doesn't allow it!" said one of the electites "I know but we have too. There is no other way." said another "I'll fight, we must get revenge, so says our culture. Agreed?" said one of the bravest electites the rest had to agree.

"We have to retaliate!" shouted an airiusion "Stop shouting it unbecomes you." said a female airiusion "So what we have been tossed aside like rats to the snake!"said the first airiusion "Have you no honor you do not speak like that to our leader!" said another airiusion "Calm yourself. He knows not what he is saying he and his brother are the last of his family he is upset." said the female airiusion "So what he still has no right to talk to you like that Winde'a!" said her younger brother Airos "**NEITHER DO YOU**! Sorry about that." said Winde'a "We will fight." said Winde'a "Who will fight?" asked Twister "I will" . . .

"We will fight, right?" asked Ground "Of course we are, we will fight to our deaths" said another grounder

afterwards on the pyrosion ship The Leviathan "Sir asteroids inbound." said a pyrosion soldier "What!?" said the captain "Asteroids sir." The soldier repeated "I heard you the first time private! How are they moving though?" the captain said "Sir a grounder is moving th-" started the soldier "Impossible we killed all of the grounders." said

the captain "Apparently not sir" stated the soldier

meanwhile . . . "You'll never harm another planet as long as I live!" said Ground "Shut it you, you'll get us caught." said Lightning "Calm yourselfs'-" started Winde'a "You stay out it airiusion!" yelled Lightning "Watch it electite!" said Grounder "The Reapers don't need help!" stated Lightning "Well they control time so they don't need help that often." said winde'a

On Glacius "Why can't I marry Liquide'a?" asked prince Glacio "Because I won't have half-breeds for grandchildren!" yelled his father king frozen the XV (15th) "It is not your decision father!" yelled the prince "It is more than you think!" the king yelled back "You are not my father any more 'your majesty' " said the prince while he left the room "**YOU GET BACK HERE**!" yelled the king

that night the prince left for Aquatis when he got there the king of Aquatis was waiting for him "You did not expect me to let you attack me did you?" asked the king "I have not come to attack you I . . . " hesitated prince Glacio "Then why do you have an army?" started the king "For protection from my father. As to why I'm here I am here to ask for your daughter's hand marriage, your majesty." prince Glacio finished "I did not think your father would let you ask for her hand." said the king the prince surprised said "I-I did not know you knew." "You didn't think I would know, I know my daughters pretty well, she is lucky to have a man you." the king said "You should know my _father_ is no longer my king and he has no say in what goes on here." prince Glacio tells the king "I see, how then will you provide for her then?" asks the king "I am still the prince." he reminds the king of Aquatis "ok you may marry Liquide'a" . . .

"The battle is getting worse father Shadow." said a reaper to a darkness user "I know Time'us, but what is that pyrosion king thinking?" asked father Shadow "I don't know, father he should have followed the treaty his majesty king Mithril placed." said time'us (so now we know the name of the pyrosion king's great-grandfather is Mithril)

"How are we going to fight? We have no ship father Bright."asked another reaper to a light user "We do have ships." said father Bright

Back on The Leviathan "Sir, we can't hold on much longer!" shouted the soldier "What is wrong?" asked the captain "shields are failing, and they have airiusion." said the soldier "What should we do sir?" asked the soldier "Abandon ship." answered the captain scornfully

"We're winning Miss.Winde'a." said Ground respectfully "I know Ground. Don't call me Miss.Winde'a it's just Winde'a" said Winde'a "I am not the leader of my people unlike you." said Ground "Ha I knew you weren't, yet you come anyway, why?" asked Lightning "Because my father is, you crackling bolt of electricity!" answered ground furiously "So what, You aren't the leader that is all that matters." said Winde'a "My father is dying so I am basically the leader." Ground retorted "Your ok for a grounder" stated Lightning "Thank you Lightning, I think." said Ground "Sorry Winde'a for being rude-" started Ground "You need to watch your temper if you expect me to acknowledge your leadership." Winde'a interrupted "-To you alittle while ago" finished Ground "Why did you interrupt me Winde'a?" asked Ground "She knows how you feel about her I guess." answered Lightning

"We should help the pyrosion king." said a gray warrior in a cackling voice "Yes we should But first we deal with you" said Twilight "No!" said Time'us "But first we deal with you" said Twilight

"Where is Time'us? He should have been here by now." asked father Shadow "He is dead father Shadow." said father Bright "How? No one can kill a reaper!" said father Shadow "Gray warriors can." cackled twilight "Twilight!" yelled father Shadow and father Bright "Yin!" called father Bright "Yang" called father Shadow [in the distance figures appear "You can't defeat us Twilight!" said father Bright "Oh I'm so scared, Yin Yang!" croaked Twilight [in mid-turn the figures change direction "What?!?" gasped father Bright father Shadow together "You forget that Yin and Yang are darkness and light put together so we can control them." cackled Twilight "Who's we?" laughed Iron Fist "You traitor." gasped Twilight, while Iron Fist and Twilight were fighting father Shadow and father Bright escaped to Aquatis.

Prince Glacio was waiting for them when they arrived "Father Bright father Shadow, greetings." said Glacio "Prince Glacio? Are we on Glacius?" asked father Shadow "No." said king Aquato father Shadow and father Bright turned around puzzled "Why is he here?" asked father Bright "To marry princess Liquide'a." answered Glacio "Oh-" started father Shadow "But how do you plan on marrying 'princess Liquide'a' if she is dead?" interrupted king Frozen "You won't harm her!" yelled Glacio and king Aquato together "You can stop me!" said king Frozen "But we can!"shouted Ground, Winde'a and Lightning together, and together they defeated king Frozen

"Why did king Frozen want to kill princess Liquide'a?" asked leader Winde'a 'Isn't it obvious Miss. Winde'a? His son prince or should I now say king Glacio wants to marry princess Liquide'a." said Ground "How do you know that? Do you have spies here? Or on Glacius?" asked king Glacio "No it is easy to tell be the way you acted and the way you look at her." answered Ground "May I use your intergalactic communicator Aquato?" asked Ground "Yes Ground you may." answered King Aquato "be right back" said Ground leaving the room "How do you know each other?" asked Lightning and Glacio together "We grew up together, Royal Balls(dances)" explained king Aquato "I have bad news , my father just passed away" Said Ground as he entered the room "No, no, no, it can't be my friend I'm so sorry."replied king Aquato "I am now the leader of the grounders or at least what is left of them since the pyrosion king almost destroyed my world" said Ground seldomly "**WHAT**? **HOW DARE HE**? If you need men,weapons, provisions, ammo..."started king Aquato "Actually we need all that and more."said Lightning "Like what electite?"asked king Glacio "Please don't call him that." said Ground "You don't think he has feelings, do you?" asked king Aquato "Everyone has feelings..." started Ground "...No matter who they are." finished Winde'a surprised "I learned from you Winde'a." said Ground [a dark portal appears

"**FATHER SHADOW**!** WE NEED YOU**!" Everyone called [another dark portal appears father shadow comes walking out "what do you-oh" said father Shadow "Get ready, just incase he or she is an enemy" said father Shadow [a person in strange clothes comes walking out of the portal "I made it, I can't believe it, that is the first time I used darkness and time at the same time" said Flare "Who are you?" asked Ground "You don't remember me? It's me Flare the master of darkness" answered Flare "Impossible noone is that strong with darkness" said father Shadow "I am."said Flare simply "Prove it" said father Shadow [Flare sticks his hand in to the ground and pulls out the dark ninja outfit "that means nothing" said father Shadow [father Shadow does the same exact thing "So it is true darkness and time put together" interrupted Twilight "I knew that if I used darkness and time together I would be able to fight you Twilight maybe even destroy you and prevent you from coming to Earth!" said Flare as elemental armor appeared on him [fire, ice, lava, iron, diamond, wind, acid, water, darkness, ground, time, and psychic "You an try!" said Twilight "Yin,Yang!" twilight yelled "Nice try! Yang!" yelled Flare [Yin and Yang appear in the distance, Yang changes direction heads for Flare "What? How did you do that?" asked both Twilight and father Shadow surprised "Twilight is not as strong as he is in my time." said Flare confused "You use fire!!" said Ground shocked "You already knew that Ground" said Flare "No I did not." Ground replies "Great Twilight escape, Ground why did you do that?" asked Flare "Why do you care? You're a pyrosion!" yelled Ground "No I am not. I am also the elemental king" said Flare "There is no elemental king" said everybody but Winde'a and Flare "There will be." said Flare "Prove it" said father Bright "Don't talk to me traitor!" snap Flare "those are strong words,do you have proof?" asked father Shadow "Yes I do where was he when Twilight attacked? Hiding thats where, why you hiding from your master? Huh?" asked Flare "How did you know? It was perfect, how did you find out?" asked Dim formally know as father Bright "Easy darkness surrounds you and you're a light user. You still haven't answered my question though." said Flare "Because I'm not going to!" yelled Dim "Stop him!"yelled Flare[Flare runs forwards as Dim uses a dark portal goes though and closes the portal "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE DO ANYTHING?" yelled Flare, Flare while looking around sees Winde'a he bows (with the all the knowledge of the ages except the meaning of life he knows that the greeter bows first then the one being greeted bows when meeting a airiusion) "_Axleah tiye green'a_ leader Winde'a."(Time is weak leader Winde'a) said Flare, surprised Winde'a bows back "_Cyte hikta letry'a tiye menta, klonr jreb hadre kear'o airiusion?_" (And the wind is strong, where did you learn airiusion?) she asks "_Dref hikta hodom ohje hikta hydad ohje ebra_, _tyis foye koly tyje ihe airiusion_." (From the book of the knowledge of ages, I do not like talking in airiusion) said Flare "Why?" asked Winde'a entranced "I know how you feel about me, and I know how Ground feels about you." answered Flare "How?!?" said Winde'a and Ground "The Ground from my time was in turmoil, because Winde'a you are going to die in the final battle for us no matter what you do about it." said Flare sadly "How did Ground survive then?" asked Lightning "Your Lightning I presume? The Ground from my time asked someone who looked like I do n-Oh he asked me." said Flare "Let me guess you know my name from your Ground?" asked Lightning "Aye. Sorry to tell you this but you're going to fall in love with a pyrosion princess causing the death of Winde'a and the birth of me in the far future believe no matter what you do to avoid it aside fron killing yourself you will fall for her. Same with your love with Liquide'a king Glacio the birth of me part not the killing of Winde'a" said Flare

That night... "Are we going to trust him unchallenged?" asked Lightning to Winde'a and Ground "There was nothing but truth in his eyes." said Winde'a "Of course you would say that he said you loved him!" said Ground hurt "No he did not all he said is that he knew how we felt, and now I must know how you feel about me." said Winde'a "Lightning out please." said Ground "Ok I'd only leave when asked to by a friend." said Lightning "Thank you Lightning for calling me a friend. But please I need to talk to Winde'a alone" said Ground gratefully "be right back." said Lightning "Now how do you feel about me?" Winde'a asked again "I thought you knew. I love you." said Ground "What? how can this be I have no life-mate save one a..."started Winde'a "A what?" asked Ground "A grounder, the last time I talked to a time reaper, no not the one we talked to today before that, he said I would fall for a grounder he would not tell me who though, I told him that he was wrong that I am the leader of Airius I'm not allowed to have a life-mate, then he said it will not matter it will happen." said Winde'a as a dark portal appears "Sorry to disturb you but the third to final battle for us draws near. I have to tell everyone but no one will listen except for Lightning, king Aquato, and king Glacio, can you two help me?" asked Flare "So Glacius is going help in this battle. that is good." said Winde'a "What did you think that I was going stay out this fight?" asked Glacio to Winde'a "I knew not what you would do." she answered

[Battle for us means the battles in which Flare, Lightning, Ground, and Winde'a fight in

In the battle "Get down Flare!" said Ground "No this is my battle!" Flare answered he destroys a pyrosion,and a gray warrior. Lightning sees a pyrosion princess and he falls in love she sees him and because she knows that although her duty comes first she has fallen for him "Lightning get down!" said Flare knocking him down then looks at him with knowing eyes "Don't let feeling get in the way an electite's first lesson" yelled Flare at Lightning then he sends dark fire at her nearly killing her "Why did you do that?" yelled Lightning "I am saving both you and me!" said Flare "Yeah right I rather die by her hand than kill one of my friends!" said Lightning "Well no one can change time." said Flare heavy heartedly.

Afterwards "Why didn't you kill her?" asked everybody except Lightning "Because I can not change time." answered Flare grinning grimly "She the reason I lose Winde'a! I should have killed her!" said Ground "You could have tried." said Lightning and Flare together "There will not be a battle for us for awhile trust me." said Flare "Why should I trust you? Inadvertently you kill the one I love!" yelled Ground without thinking "WHAT!? That is wrong at the highest level!" asked king Aquato "It happens." said Flare calmly "No it doesn't, it doesn't hap-" the king said before Flare stopped his voice "You're wrong, king Glacio and princess Liquide'a is one example." said Flare before giving back king Aquato's voice back.

Lightning and the princess Flame'a began seeing each other behind everybody's back or so they thought "I know where you are going you're going to see Flame'a." "Who said that?" asked Lightning "Who do you think?" said the voice "Flare stop it." said Lightning relieved "Nope not Flare." said the voice "then who... Dim!" said Lightning "Yes do you like the history changes I have made it was said that I would die fighting Twilight but now I won't." said Dim "Flare said noone can change time." said Lightning smiling "He lied" said Dim "Don't believe him!" said Flare bursting into the room "Why shouldn't I? Do you have proof that he is not telling the truth?" asked Lightning "Do you really want to see it? I mean do you really want to see it? Think before you answer." said Flare "...Yes" said Lightning nodding "then relax close your eyes..." said Flare, A look few years later "See look he changes back to our side but remains as a gray warrior that can't change just like my friend Jake is a gray warrior. Time to come back to our time." said Flare "Nice try I'm not going to help you Dim. leave me be!" Lightning yells at Dim "what did you show him?" Dim asked Flare "The truth." said Flare simply then he throws Dim into a dark portal.

"Oh-no, oh-no, no, no, no," said Lightning "What is wrong traitor?" asked Ground "I am not a traitor Ground." said Lightning "Neither am I. But you have to leave." said Flare making a dark portal and pushing Ground though it "Now what is it Lightning?" asked Flare "Flame'a is pregnant. She was force to tell her father who the father is." said Lightning "She'll be ok and so will be the baby." said Flare and Ground coming back in. "I'm sorry I put my feelings

in front of our friendship." said Ground "You're lucky your not a electite." said Lightning with good humor "What do you mean?" asked Ground "An electite first lesson is don't let your feeling get in the way of anything." answered Flare before Lightining did "Where did you learn electite?" asked Lightining "Remember I know nothing of time's affect on me." answered Flare

An explosion sounded "What is happening?" asked Ground to Flare "I-I-I don't know." answered Flare "WHAT!? How is that possible you are the master of time!' said lightning "No I am not I am only the master of darkness." answered Flare while he was running  
"What happened?" asked Flare to a dying guard "A pyrosion attacked me, a female, she said she was not going to kill me if when you got here I would tell Lightning to meet her at glacier pit." Said the guard "Thanks for the message now close your eyes.DARK HEAL!" said Flare and the guard was healed. "You should stay here Lightning." said Flare "Why?" Lightning asks "For your safety."

at glacier pit "Come out princess Blaze'a! You do not scare me!" Said Flare "Who are you, you're not Lightning, are you?" asked Blaze'a "No but I am a friend of his and anyone else who is the enemy to the grey warriors of evil. Fire!" yelled Flare as he shot fire out "What you're a pyrosion!?" Said Blaze'a "No I am not I am one of the last of the fire elementals. The blood line is too diluted. After my generation dies there will be no more fire elementals." answered Flare "Fire elementals?" Blaze'a ask confused "I come from a time that all the planets of elements including Pyros is destroyed." answered Flare "What!? Impossible!" said Blaze'a angerly "No it is not. I have fought enough to know that pyros is destroyed." said Flare "I knew that it might happen" said Blaze'a, a portal of darkness appears and blaze'a ready herself for an ambush then she sees Flare walking toward the dark portal when he stops and asks "Will you come with me Blaze'a?" "To where?" asks Blaze'a "Not where, when." answers Flare " Have your way ok, when?" asks Blaze'a "The future." answers Flare "No sorry my place is here." said Blaze'a "Very well I thought you might say that so bye, oh by-the-way Don't get on my bad side." said Flare "Oh so you have a bad side?" giggled Blaze'a "Why are you giggling?" asked Flare "Because it sounds like you are trying to impress me." answers Blaze'a "Well I am not trying to impress you." said a furious Flare "Good-bye!" said Flare and he started to walk away "Wait, intended or not you impressed me." said Blaze'a in a more serious expression "How so?" said Flare who stepped closer

Awhile later "Where were you?" asked Winde'a "None of your business." said the other person "It is her business Lightning." said Flare not looking up from his scroll "I was meeting Flame'a if you need to know, what are you reading anyway?" asks Lightning "A scroll of Aquatis's history. Why?" asks Flare "Just wondering." said Lightning "Well this _really_ is none of your business so leave it be." said Flare scornly "What is wrong Flare?" asked Winde'a "I have fallen in love again after I swore that I would never fall in love ever again." answered Flare "What?!? What do you mean?" asked Winde'a and Lightining "I had been in love in my past and in your future her name was ...

"GET UP WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! GET UP YOU _GYSTY_!!!!"(gysty is profane language translation not allowed) yelled Flare "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" asked Winde'a "A _gysty_. Now get up we are under attack!" answered Flare "How dare you!" yelled Winde'a "You have no idea do you? We are under attack!!" yelled Flare an explosion sounded in the distance "Can we finish this later? Or do you want to be captured early?" asked Flare "Fine but after the battle you and me are talking about what you call me." answered Winde'a "yeah sure." said Flare

"where were you guys?" asked Lightining while he and flame'a were fighting together against a grey warrior "I still don't trust her." said Ground "Nor should you." said Flare "Then why do you?" asked Winde'a while fighting a pyrosion "I don't but I know that we need her for now and she is fight for us for now." answered a stressed Flare while he struggled with two enemies then an ice spear appeared in the enemy in front of Flare thrown by a glaciusan soldier "thanks friend." said Flare as he ran past the glaciusan nodded and made a new ice spear, Flare felt elemental power rising in him again and suddenly the elemental armor appeared again and this time the fabled elemental sword and shield also appeared and then Flare started cutting through enemies left and right "GRANITE! GRANITE SHOW YOURSELF!" Yelled Flare "Flare what is wrong?" said Blaze'a "Your father's time is up." answered Flare "What?! Flare don't!" Said Blaze'a while she stood in the doorway "Blaze'a move please don't make me." Flare begged Though he knew he had to kill her or he would not be able to return to his time and Earth "No I can't let you?" said Blaze'a "Then I am sorry, no I won't. I can't harm you but if I don't can't go back to my home" Said Flare "What?! What do you mean?" asked Blaze'a "Time and Darkness are one." answered Flare "What?" she asked again "Time said I will kill you my love says I don't." he answered "Oh Flare." said Blaze'a a dark portal appear behind Flare and he stepped back "Sorry." said Flare "Granite you're finished!" said Flare "What!? How did you get in here? Who are you?" asked Granite "Flare." said Flare "What!? A pyrosion dare challenge me?" asked Granite "No I am not one of you subjects." said Flare "Join me leave the filthy glaciusans and aquatisions." said Granite "No." said Flare simply "Fine join the filth!" said Granite and the battle ensued Blaze'a came bursting in "Stop it, don't fight!" said Blaze'a "I said I was sorry."answered Flare and with a final thrust of his sword pyros was his, he walked out the door carrying Granite's head and said "Hold thy swords pyrosions by the order of your new king" said Flare to the pyrosions then he turned to a crying Blaze'a with a sad look toward her he left

"WHAT?" asked Flare heatedly when Lightning looked at him "Nothing. Jeez." said Lightning "What is wrong Flare?" asked Winde'a "Nothing if you don't count the fact I ruined my life by doing the right thing." said Flare "What!? Impossible how can you ruin your life by doing the right thing?" asked Ground "He harm the feelings of the one he loves. Is that right Flare?" asked Winde'a "Yes." he said simply "Who?" asked ? Lightning "None of your business!" yelled Flare when Lightning left Winde'a asked "Who is it?" "Blaze'a." answered Flare "What!?" stated Winde'a and Ground "Yeah I love her." said Flare "Ground please leave." said Winde'a "Why my love?" asked Ground "I need to talk to Flare." said Winde'a "Why?" asked Ground "It is none of your business Ground." answered Flare.

Later that night Flare went to pyros with a few selected friends Ground being one of them, Flare warned them that pyros is not the enemy any more the gray warriors are the only enemys now. When they landed "Are these filth holding you prisoner sir?" asked a pyrosion soldier "No and watch your tounge these are my guests, no not _" guests"_." answered Flare "You where made for royalty." stated Ground "I know." said Flare "Take me to see Blaze'a men and escort my guests to the throne room." said King Flare "Sir the children of King Granite are to be executed as is tradition." said a pyrosion soldier "Well princess Blaze'a and princess Flame'a are to live!" Yelled the new king "Sir yes sir." said the soldier as he run off to carry out his commands two other soldiers escorted Lightning Ground and Winde'a to the throne room the last pyrosion soldier lead Flare to Blaze'a

at Blaze'a cell "Blaze'a you have a visitor." said the prison guard "Who?" asked Blaze'a curiously because noone visited a fallen royal before "Me." said Flare "Oh, don't have more fathers to kill?" asked Blaze'a "Blaze'a, please I'm sorry, ok? There were two ways that I could have the throne one was to marry you and wait for him to die or kill him I could not afford much time so I had to kill him." said Flare "Why do you need the throne anyway? You did not stop fighting." said Blaze'a "No I Started to fight against the gray warriors." answered Flare "What?!? We can't defeat the gray warriors noone can." said Blaze'a "I can." Flare said simply "No I know you are trying to impress me but noone can defeat a gray warrior." said Blaze'a "Believe what you wish but I have told you the truth oh you are free by the way." said Flare "What?!? I am free to go?" asked Blaze'a "Yes but I have one Question." said Flare "What?" asked Blaze'a carefully "Will you marry me?" asked Flare

A hour later "Where is Flare?" asked Ground "I'm right here with my fiancé." said Flare "Who?" asked Lightning "My bride to-be." said Flare "Oh." said Lightning "Lightning?" said Flame'a right behind him "Wha-Flame'a I thought I lost you!" said Lightning " Thank Flare for freeing me." said Flame'a "Thank you Flare I owe you more than you can believe." said Lightning "No my friend it is the least I could do so I thank you." said Flare

three years later "The war is not over but we must push on." Said Flare "No it is not safe." said Ground "Why should I care?" asked Flare "Because Blaze'a needs you." answered Ground "Fine we hold of the attack till renforcements arrive." siad Flare "What is wrong Flare you are acting like a pure-blood pyrosion and I know full well you are not." said Ground "What oh sorry I don't feel that well sorry Ground if I was rude" said Flare "What is wrong Flare? And why did you give the order to halt?" asked Lightning "My friend I just can't fight today time has not been good to us but tomorrow we strike Lightning you are dismissed." said Flare "As you wish I have to go anyway."said Lightning "Ground how is Winde'a?" asked Flare " Why do you ask Flare?" asked Ground "I havn't seen her since the weddings." answered Flare "Oh that is right. She is taking care of the youngones." said Ground "Opposites attract." said Flare "What does that mean!?" Snarled Ground "You're rock and she is wind." said Flare calmly "So what?" Ground asked Defiently "Nothing meant by it, it is just a saying from Earth" said Flare "Oh. Sorry Flare" said Ground "This Land is made of fire." said Flare more to himself than to Ground "What do you mean?" asked Ground "What? oh nothing just talking to myself" said Flare, later that night Blaze'a Flame'a and Winde'a came to the camp dressed for war

"Blaze'a, Flame'a, Winde'a! What are you doing here?" asked Flare, Lightning, and Ground. Ground and Winde'a, and Lightning and Flame'a each go off to a diffrent area "Winde'a told me that you might not come back from this fight, so we decided to go and fight by your sides." Blaze'a answered "but if you're here who is watching the babies?" ask Flare "A nurse." Blaze'a answered simply

The next morning, "Good morning everybody." said Flare the soldiers said "Good morning your majasty are we to fight?" asked the soldiers "Yes we are." stated Flare "Lightning round up the troops tell them to prepare for battle" said Flare "Yes sir anything else sir?" asked Lightning "No my friend why have you been acting this way?" asked Flare "No reason exept I feel sorry for Winde'a remember what you said so long ago?" asked Lightning "Yes I do too well in fact." said Flare

Later that day Flare and Blaze'a spent one last day together for they knew this was the last battle for them same with Lightning and Flame'a and Ground and Winde'a "What will happen after the battle Flare?" asked Blaze'a "You and the youngones will leave this solar system and enter mine." said flare "What I can't fight by your side my love?" asked Blaze'a sadly "No my love you must take the youngones to earth Ground will meet you he will live forever unlike you or me he will only die after he has been with me as a friend twice." answered Flare, for Flare the battle was to colligated to explain so we must go with the textbook of the battle was the biggest battle in any history before the discovery of gunpowder and maybe even after that discovery

in the battle 1000 glaciusan, 1000 pyrosion, 10 groundite, 20 Airiusion, and 30 electite soldiers died in total 2060 in that battle while over 3549 grey users died in the battle though they lost the battle they did not lose the war by much 100,991 elementals had left the that solar system and entered our known space 20 of them tried to live on Jupiter they died Blaze'a was not one of them back on the planets Flare was dying he wanted to go to his love but he could not he did not have the strength to go home Flare saw Ground weeping over Winde'a's body just like Flare had said she would die by Flame'a but Flame'a was being controlled by a grey user that Lightning killed after Winde'a was killed Ground did not blame Lightning because he was the first person he ever saw kill a grey user though it took 1000 hits with his sword he finally killed the grey user though in the proseces he killed Flame'a he loved her but he could not save her he did what he could

"Flare can you send me to Earth?" asked Ground "Why?" asked Flare weakly "Because I need to atone for how I acted toward you." said Ground "You don't need to my friend you were the best friend I could have asked for when I met you" said Flare "No I need to go please send me" said Ground pleadingly "Fine my friend" and a dark portal appeared quivering then Ground went though Lightning used what strength that was left in his body to help Flare keep the portal open for Ground "Lightning why are you doing this go though the portal before it closes" said Flare weakly "no I will stay and help Ground get though I will see Flame'a again tonight Flare" said Lightning "Okay I am glad to have called you friend"said Flare "The same to you Flare" said Lightning before he died the time of the elemental planets was over the time of the elemental warriors had come

Grounds trip was fast and slow slow enough that he saw all the planets as he past them fast enough that he was at Earth before the ship that left the elemental planets arrived when it did "Blaze'a I am so sorry Flare is dead" Ground said after the ships door opened and Blaze'a stepped out "No. not Flare." said Blaze'a

Years had pasted Blaze'a was long gone Ground still lived as young as he was when he left the elemental planets he did not know it yet but he would not die any time soon Flare had not known t but by sending Ground through with the last of his strength he put a little of himself into ground causing him to stay alive till he met Flare again

The elemental Demons were just elemental warriors that kept the prejudiced from the elemental planets but none the less they were the most dangerous when they are threatened but the worst were the unity demons they had all the elemental powers and they hated the rest of the elemental warriors so they left them. Battles have been lost against the demons till the day Joseph got his powers he was playing outside with his sister Grace when he through a baseball and it was on fire his sister ran from it crying Joseph ran to a friend of his Jake who he thought was weird until now he pounded on the door yelling "JAKE, JAKE, get over here!" when Jake opened the door "what is wrong Joseph?" asked Jake "I threw a baseball and it caught fire."said Joseph "so you have become a Fire elemental interesting." said Jake "What?" asked Joseph "Nothing I just never saw a fire elemental in awhile." said Jake

Three years later Joseph, Grace, Jasmine, Angelia, and Jake had teamed up each still learning about their powers they entered their first battle together and emerged victorious Ground learned of Joseph's existence through the council of the elementals "What do you mean he is to dangerous?" asked Ground to the council "He is to powerful if he turns against us we all will die" said Heramon "So you want me to kill him?" asked Ground appalled of the sujestion of it

"Yes" said Heramon "No, I will not I will watch him, if I think he will turn on us, I will kill him myself." said Ground

Three days later Ground met Joseph "Hail the victorious leader of the elemental elite squad." said Ground when Joseph and his team got off at the elemental headquarters "What did you call us?" asked Jake "the elite" said Ground simply "We are not the elite but we will be" said Joseph with enthusiasm "So you will so you will" said Ground not knowing what he was saying because this Joseph looked like someone he knew from his past the team went to register themselves Jasmine registered under psychic, Grace registered under ice water animal and lava, Jake under chemical, Joseph under electricity fire acid, and Angelia under wind so that was that the council could not kill him now so Joseph was safe from them thought Ground

in the passing years Joseph grew more powerful then he found a dark temple and he learned the secrets of the darkness and his eye physically turn black because he was to be the master of the darkness his sister learned the secrets of the light and her eye physically turn pure white she was to be the master of light while her friends Jasmine and Angelia learned of the dark Jake wanted to learn both and he did with dire consequences he stayed good but...

Ground realized who this Joseph reminded him of Flare he realized that Flare could not have been his real name just something after he became the king of the elementals

Three weeks later Joseph called something called a Keyblade he could never get rid of it, it was his most powerful weapon his sister got her own keyblade but it was diffrent then his but he did not care he was a powerful foe to recone with. He and his sister trained together with their keyblades both mastering their keyblade's own abilities Joseph mastered darkness while his sister mastered the light as Joseph and his team grew more powerful then Joseph met Diamond he fell inlove for the first time "Hi" said Joseph to diamond "Hi" she said back _ok that is done_ thought Joseph "Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked Diamond looked at him "Sure, when?" she asked "Tonight?" Joseph asked hopefully "Sure" she answered that night Joseph was excited he was going out on a date with Diamond, Joseph chose his guard uniform as it was his best outfit in his place. He walked to Diamond's quarters and knocked on her door Diamond was although noone knew exept her and her commander from the other side a Elemental Demon but though she was she had fallen for Joseph as well as he did for her,_ Love_ she thought _Joseph is the enemy not my lover _but she knew that it was useless as she got ready for the date when she heard the knock on her door she opened it slowly incase it was not Joseph or one of her commanders she smiled when she saw it was Joseph "Hello" she said "Hello Diamond" said Joseph blushing Diamond laughed softly when she \sect softlinesaw what Joseph got her, a small bouquet of lilies "I'll take those" she offered and she put them in a diamond vase she just made Joseph smile weakly _wow she is so beautiful_ thought Joseph as he stared at her he knew not of the feeling he was have at that moment but as soon as she was ready to go they left Joseph took her to the garden he held her hand the whole time not because of any reason exept he wanted to Diamond smiled as Joseph held her hand but when his hand had first touched her's her heart skipped a beat _why is my heart acting like this?_ She thought Joseph took her to Mount Light and dark, the mountain that the Light and Darkness users use to meditate Joseph had surpassed the old masters and now he was the master of darkness noone else had ever been that powerful in the longest of times not since Flare "I'll be right back" he said as he opened a darkportal to his house "I forgot something" he said when he got back a moment later carrying a picnic basket Diamond smiled softly and Joseph's heart leaped "Diamond?" he asked to get her attention "Yes?" she asked "I... I think I love you" said Joseph not meeting Diamond's eyes, when Joseph said that Diamonds heart leaped yet it also sank she knew they could not be together unless _Can you change a person's mind about their allegiance?_ She thought thinking about the history of earth and the Elementals _Some yes others it is impossible_ she concluded if he was as strong as the council thought he was then he would not but she would try yes she would try no mater the cost but _not now no not right now tonight is just about love_ she thought as she walked closer to Joseph and as he was still not looking at her "Joseph?" she asked trying to get his attention when he turned toward her she kissed him, _She's kissing me! Why is she kissing me? Does she love me? _Thought Joseph as they kissed after the kiss he was on the floor panting the questions still reeling as Diamond laughed at his fall smiling Joseph sank into the ground using darkness to land right side up behind her "I love you" he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close "I love you too" said Diamond whispering so quietly that Joseph barely heard her. She knew she was being watched 24/7 but she did not want Joseph hurt so she tried to keep her feelings hidden from her superiors and it worked for awhile

_**Chapter 2 Birth**_

the following months are the months of awakening of the prehistoric powers that the Elementals that had been thought lost forever:

Joseph and his team had been promoted to the Elite of the Elementals and they were sent on a mission to find missing scientists they had been researching the lost elements Time, Reptiles, and the heartless two years they had worked without problem till recently they stopped checking in and no more research has been received was what Joseph and his team were told when they were heading toward the gate Diamond ran up to Joseph smiling "You did it" she said looking at his Elite uniform "Yeah" he replied "And I have a mission so if..." he started and she kissed him "Be careful" she said looking him in the eye "I will Diamond" said Joseph looking back into hers "Oh come on Bro you can make-out later" said Grace behind them "Stop it Grace let him say goodbye" said Angelia who the sensitive one of the team "Thanks Angelia" said Jake grudgingly "I'm sorry Diamond" said Joseph and he pull reluctantly away "See you when I get back ok?" he asked as he was walking back "Sure" said Diamond

"Ok guys ready?" asked Joseph and Angelia, Jasmine, Grace, and Jake nodded, Joseph opened a darkportal and they walked through the portal to their destination the lab in the middle of Antarctica they walked around what was left of the lab "What happened here?" asked Joseph looking at the computer and typing the codes Grace walked up "So?" she asked "So what?" asked Joseph "So who is she?" asked Grace "None of your business" said Joseph "Joseph you almost done?" asked Angelia "No why?'

Asked Joseph as he continued to type on the computer's keyboard "No reason" said Angelia but Joseph felt something hidden in her calm demeanor though he could not identify it he knew it was there

"Found it" said Joseph as the inner door opened he ran up to it but the smell was overwhelming "What the?" said Jake as he plugged his nose "It must be bad for Jake to plug his nose" joked Jasmine "Shut up" said Joseph as he walked closer to the door and suddenly a dinosaur appeared "Impossible" said the group "Shut up!" said Joseph more sternly as he looked on it was a herbivore but it seemed more human then prehistoric "hello?" Joseph asked carefully walking into the inner lab the dino turned and looked at him Joseph waved slowly and the dino ranaway while Joseph gave chase he ran into a raptor he had a fight at hand to deal with alone

meanwhile Jake took charge while Joseph was not there "Lets move in" he said as they entered the inner lab dinos were everywhere carnivores and herbivores but they were safe for now

Joseph was on the defense dodging the dino _I have never been on the defense before_ he thought as he blocked the teeth of the dino with the keyblade then something changed his body grew rigid his body changed slowly and painfully to...

Jake felt something different about his person he felt like he was growing taller at that moment he changed, Grace slowly changed as well as the rest of the group but it was painful for them all.

It was tooth and claw Joseph was winning he was more powerful then before but he did not relish the power he preferred hand to hand combat and the was gratifying to feel the pain of a true wound by his standards not a burn or dead limb this was battle he took the beast down after he looked for a place to get a drink he saw a small pond so he bent down to get a drink and when he looked he saw he had turned into a raptor he wanted to be human again and he tried harder and harder soon he changed back weak with the effort he rested up a tree to stay safe

Jake had turned into a Spinosaur, Grace a mammoth, Jasmine a Spinosaur, and Angelia a T-rex

Weeks turned to months, months to years, Diamond started to worry _Joseph where are you?_ she thought as she waited for him to return she felt as if something had happened but she could not do anything but she knew someone who could a person who owed her a favor so she headed for the city's exit

Ground had started to feel Diamond could not be trusted so he had followed her for awhile but he had lost her, he could not tell Joseph what he felt because Joseph would defend Diamond with his life so better for all if he could find treachery before Joseph gets back he knew he would

Joseph had been stuck in that artificial jungle for three years looking for his friends his team he found Angelia using darkness he told her to try as hard as she could to turn back to a human she obeyed he found he human form a few minutes later compys about to eat it he scared them way he took her to the makeshift camp he had made she woke up she thought she was still dreaming Joseph was sitting with his head over her she kissed him Joseph pulled away "What was that for?" he asked her "For rescueing me" lied Angelia _So I'm not dreaming anymore_ she thought "Angelia you never were much good at lying" said Joseph"You want to know the truth?" asked Angelia "Of course" said Joseph "Fine" said Angelia and she told him

Diamond went to an Elemental Demon camp to the commander tent "Diamond what do I owe to this unexpected surprise?" asked the commander "You owe me a favor" said Diamond looking at the commander hostilely"I know so what do you want a change in station?" asked the commander "No I want you to save the Elemental warrior's Elite..." started Diamond "WHAT?!?" interrupted the commander "I know we are against them but lets give them a false sense of security" said Diamond thinking fast "Yes of course they will think we are changing our positions" said the commander thoughtfully "Ok I will where are they?" asked the commander "Here" said Diamond giving him the coordinates

Joseph felt as if he had been blind to the world "Why?" he asked confused "Does there have to be a reason?" asked Angelia calmly as tears silently slide down her face she had just told him how she felt about him but to him it made not difference in how he felt toward her _A friend! A FRIEND! I just spilt my guts about how I felt about you and you still only want to be friends!?!?_ she thought "No but why did you not tell me how you felt?" asked Joseph "Because I thought it was obvious" said Angelia scornfully "No if it was I would have seen it" said Joseph getting up "We need to look for the others before it gets dark" said Joseph looking around "Why? We will be more powerful at night" said Angelia "because there will be more carnivores" said Joseph

The Elemental Demon commander was sending his troops through the jungle he dare not kill the dinos because like Joseph he felt they were the scientists "Set camp up here you maggots" said the commander as he set his tent up and rested inside it the Elemental Demons setup camp as they always have just what they needed was setup

Joseph and Angelia started to look for the rest of the team but they did not find them so they headed back to the camp Joseph ran ahead so to make Angelia a tent of her own Angelia wanted to talk to Joseph some more she could not change how she felt that was certain but she had to stay in the team she worked too hard to lose what they all gained when they were made into Elite

Ground found Diamond shopping in the town square he shook his head _could I be wrong about her?_ _No she is dangerous_ he thought as he started to walk away "You need to stop following me" said Diamond "Who said I was following you?" asked Ground as he looked on "I know you were, so stop" said Diamond...

Later that night Joseph was cooking a meal for them, they could not go hungry, but he felt she was not completely honest with him she was still hiding something he would at alone in his tent.

Jake was lost in himself he was eating dinos but he could not stop himself it was beyond himself, Grace found herself back to normal that night she made trees grow around her so to protect her. Jasmine was fighting with herself she knew what she was who she was but her current form was in control and she was fighting it just like a rebellion.

Joseph was in his tent when Angelia entered "Joseph what is wrong?" asked Angelia worried about him "I am worried Diamond" said Joseph trying to keep the talk peaceful "Oh her" said Angelia "What is wrong with you? You know I love her" said Joseph trying to understand her "I love you, she does not know how to love, and if you can't realize that I won't bother myself with you" said Angelia scornfully as she left the tent angerly _How can he be so heartless?_ she thought

"Commander Romate we found one of the elite" said a Elemental demon as he walked in "Bring him to me" said Romate "that is the thing sir it is a girl" said the Elemental Demon "Then bring her to me" said Romate. The girl was Grace she was in so much need of help that she turned to the Elemental Demons "Thank you sir" said Grace when she was in front of commander Romate "No thanks needed" said Romate as he stood up "Why are you here anyway?" asked Romate "A mission" said Grace defensively.

Joseph followed Angelia out of the tent "I know that you love me but you can't expect me to stop loving Diamond just because of that" said Joseph as he started to get upset "Love has made you blind" retorted Angelia "Diamond is using you can't you see that?" she asked heart aching "Love is not blind" said Joseph "I never said it was I just said it has made you blind" said Angelia "You know what?" asked Joseph...

Grace slept in a real tent that night she was comfortable but something was scratching in the her mind _how did they know where we were?_ she thought as she slipped into sleep

Joseph and Angelia slept in their tents but they felt something for Angelia it was a good feeling but for Joseph it was scary they felt something grow inside of them as if they had grown closer then before

Jake had gotten control of himself finally he started to look for the others hopefully they changed back or gotten control of themselfs as well

Years turned to a decade and Diamond began to worry again _where are they?_ she thought had her request been to much was it down to her? she started to think so

_Joseph had said they should split up 'to cover more ground'_ thought Angelia she found Jasmine now she needed help but where was Joseph?

Joseph was busy trying to stay alive for Jake had lost control again "Jake I know your in there try as hard as you can to change back" said Joseph as he dodged teeth again suddenly dark creatures appeared infront of him and blocked the teeth one of them looked at him expectantly he told it to move behind him it obeyed he saw a chance he told them to hold Jake down they obeyed Joseph would have to examine them later he used the Keyblade to rip open the Spinosaur suddenly Jake appeared instead of the dino Joseph quickly grabbed him and took him to the camp.

Angelia felt tired but she did not give up she used what she knew of darkness to open a portal to the camp and she dove through it was a small portal as she was not strong enough to open a larger one. She found Joseph busy with Jake with strange creatures they looked as though they were made of darkness she ran over to Joseph to warn him about the creatures when one of the creatures handed him a scalpel he was operating she cleaned up and walked over to help.

Grace woke up and wondered the Elemental Demon camp looking for Romate she found him talking with his men "We need to find the others before we can go anywhere" he said to his men "We are out of food I don't care if you owe Diamond yo-" said a soldier before Romate killed him Grace learned the truth but could she leave without them killing her "You may come out Grace" said Romate "I owed Diamond from before I became a Elemental Demon" he lied "Why should I believe you?" asked Grace looking at him hostilely "Believe what you want" said Romate leaving the tent.

Joseph woke the next morning Angelia holding him she had stayed awake all night for him, he had collapsed during the surgery on Jake but she kept Joseph from falling on him she had lower him the creatures had looked at her as if waiting for orders, she had finished the surgery herself "Good morning sleepyhead" she said looking down at him smiling love pouring out of her eyes _how could I have been so blind?_ he thought and before he even thought about what he was doing he kissed her. _Is he really kissing me?_ thought Angelia Joseph suddenly pulled away "Sorry" he said looking everywhere but Angelia's eyes "Sorry for what?" asked Angelia smiling she felt as if the world was perfect when he had kissed her "I love Diamond I am sorry for how I feel" he said getting up to check on Jake, Angelia's world collapsed around her, her heart broke, she lost her mind, however you put it she was hurt worse then even she knew she still loved him but he still loves Diamond

The next morning when Jake awoke he was in a camp he saw Angelia crying in a corner "What's wrong Angelia?" asked Jake weakly "Your awake then?" asked Angelia who stopped crying and was wiping her eyes "Yeah now why were you crying?" asked Jake sitting up "Joseph doesn't love me" said Angelia sadly "I know that but why should you be crying it is not as if you love... you love him don't you?" asked Jake quickly Angelia nodded "I am so sorry" said Jake

Joseph came back to camp as the sun was setting he saw Jake up and about "I see you are feeling better" said Joseph as he put the food he had gathered on the floor "You are heartless you know that? said Jake as he turned toward him "Oh don't you start" said Joseph forcefully "You like her but you also like Diamond" said Jake pointing out the obvious "Yeah but I want to be with Diamond and not her" said Joseph almost sadly as he worked on the strange fruit "You never had it easy" said Jake as he got down to Joseph "No but neither did you" said Joseph as he called the creatures again Jake jumped back "What are those?" he asked worried "I don't know but they seem to obey me so..." said Joseph

That night Grace looked for a way to escape but Romate had placed guards at her tent so she could not leave

at that moment Joseph was dreaming...

... "Joseph why Don't you love me anymore?" asked Diamond in his dream "Joseph why don't you love me?" asked Angelia in his dream "Joseph!" "Joseph!!" "Joseph!!!"...

Jake woke and saw Joseph tossing and turning he ran over and started to call his name "Joseph! Joseph, wake up!! Joseph!!! Joseph, wake up!!!!" he said, Joseph woke up in a cold sweat "Where am I?" asked Joseph he was still half asleep "Joseph your in your tent" said Jake "I-I am?" he asked "Where is Angelia?" he asked not waiting for an answer he got up and went to the middle of the camp, Angelia was sitting outside thinking about how she felt about Joseph when he came out of his tent "Joseph," she said Standing up "Angelia I am so sorry" said Joseph walking up to her "For what?" she asked as she took a step back he was a little to close "For not telling you the truth" said Joseph looking into Angelia's eyes "What do you mean?" she asked "I mean this" said Joseph before he had second thoughts he kissed her "I love you" he said.

The next morning Grace woke up and she saw that she was not in her tent anymore she was in the middle of the forest and she felt as if she had been sick for weeks she found Jasmine, human and unconscious "Jasmine wake up" she said giving Jasmine a gentle shake

Angelia was awake all night thinking about what Joseph had said _he loves me?_ she thought as she paced around the camp she felt she had all the energy she would ever need when Joseph told her that he loved her.

Joseph had fallen asleep by the fire after awhile he had been up with Angelia talking about why he had not told her sooner he had given up thinking about Diamond for he felt something was not right.

Diamond was awake for three days thinking about Joseph _had he been back? had he forgotten me?_ She thought as she walked around town _No he loves me_ she thought.

Ground looked around for Joseph he had no reason to expect them back but he did.

Grace found out that Jasmine was unable to wake up so she had to look for help but she could not leave Jasmine like this so she made trees grow around Jasmine

Jake went out looking for Grace he wanted, no he need to be with her she was his love, his reason for being, his reason to fight.

Joseph woke up he knew what had happened last night he knew but only cared about what Angelia thought and felt, did she still love him? "Morning" said Angelia walking up to him smiling softly and sweetly it felt like honey to Joseph as he stood up and walked the little distance to her "Morning" he said smiling himself "You slept the morning away though" joked Angelia her gaze softer and softer as she looked at him as did his toward her.

Jake followed his heart as best as he could but somethings can't be done on love alone so he opened a dark portal to Grace he appeared beside her "Grace" he said upon seeing her "Jake" said Grace smiling she hugged him

Joseph was sitting with Angelia holding her hand when Jake appeared with Grace and Jasmine Joseph stood up letting go of Angelia's hand. "Grace, Jasmine, Jake, when did you get back?" he asked Jake laughed, Grace blushed as she let go of Jake's hand, "HA!" said Jasmine pointing her finger at Joseph and Angelia "Oh shut up" said Angelia smiling taking Joseph's hand again and Joseph kissed her and smiled softly and said "Jasmine you are so pathetic, It is time to leave" walking over to his sister "He is a kind heart" said Joseph wisdom in the way of brotherly instinct.

In the city Ground had been ordered to find a new Elite for they thought that Joseph was dead. Ground decided not to look today he would relax and weep history would change noone would live away from the planets he would never meet his friend again nor would he ever see Winde'a again or so he thought. Joseph and his team found the elemental demon camp and laid waste to it no demon exept Romate survived he swore vengeance against Joseph and his team. Joseph flashed him a grim smile "You and the rest of your kind" he answered back "All exept Diamond" said Romate "She must see your power and fell for it" Romate added Joseph attacked him in pure rage "Diamond is not evil nor is anyone in the city of the elementals" he said while he attacked, Romate who was a general was not to be taken lightly Romate had changed Joseph from the attacker to the one being attacked. Though they seemed evenly matched Joseph smiled and summoned the dark-keyblade and attacked, the general had no chance against tat type of attack so Romate ran leaving Joseph panting in the middle of the clearing. "Where next?" asked Joseph looking to Grace "I-I don't know" she answered sadly as well as scared _How can I tell him that an elemental demon was telling him the truth?_ she thought.

Later that week a trumpet sounded on the walls the group was home much to the dismay of the council Joseph returned stronger and more knowledgeable of the dark and the prehistoric powers but they hid their anger well so well in fact not even Joseph could see it. Joseph found Diamond and told her everything even how though he loves her Angelia also had his heart. Diamond threw him out afterward and cried. Joseph wondered around town looking for the right answers but none came to him so he went to his house. Angelia had waited for Joseph for the better part of the day but she had fallen asleep on his couch waiting just waiting, when Joseph open his door Angelia woke with a start wind blowing everything around "Angelia calm down" said Joseph walking over to her "You startled me" rebuked Angelia before kissing Joseph lightly on the lips "I need you beside me" she added looking him in the eyes she had grown used to him being not even 2 feet away ready to protect her from dangers bigger then she could handle "And I you" replied Joseph. Jake had been asleep when someone knocked on his door he awoke and his thoughts quickly collected and walked over to the door and opened it "Grace what are you doing here?" he asked surprised that she had even considered it with the council placing curfews everywhere only the leaders were allowed out past this time "I wanted to see you" said Grace reaching up to kiss him on the cheek "If your brother... oh never mind get in before you get in trouble for breaking curfew" said Jake blushing lightly after the kiss. Ground walked toward Joseph house to give him news that needed to be heard but he could not see Joseph listening to him _but I have to try_ he thought as he knocked on the door. Joseph answered the door "Welcome Ground" he said stepping away from the door to let him in

"Joseph, I need to tell you something I know you won't want to hear" said Ground stepping in, "Really what is it?" asked Joseph curiously, "It is about Diamond" said Ground cautiously ready for anything "What?" asked Joseph warningly "She left the city while you were gone she went to an elemental demon camp" said Ground not worried about the course that might take place Joseph shrugged "She was most likely kidnaped" he answered back and began to walk away "I doubt it" Ground said under his breath but he left. "Who was it?" asked Angelia getting up on one arm on the bed "Ground" said Joseph and he kissed her "What did he want?" asked Angelia curiously "He wanted to tell me what Diamond had been doing while we were on the mission" said Joseph absently twirling Angelia's hair "Oh?" said Angelia her head on his chest, "Nothing" said Joseph when Angelia looked at him. Jasmine was alone meditating about love trying to understand it but she was getting nowhere so she stood up and stretched and opened a portal t her house and she got ready for bed. Grace and Jake were sitting up talking about whatever for they had nothing to talk about but they were not tired. The next morning Joseph woke up Angelia asleep beside him, he got out of bed carefully so not to wake her up and he went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for her _Is she worth me giving up Diamond?_ Joseph asked himself unsure but he thought about it a lot since he had gotten back from the mission _why is love so complicated?_ he thought as he walked back into the room carrying Angelia's breakfast up. Angelia woke up after Joseph had gone to kitchen but she was still tired so she continued to rest. Joseph put the tray beside Angelia and kissed her softly on the cheek "Good morning" he said smiling at her "Morning" answered Angelia "How did you sleep?" she asked "Very well" said Joseph sitting beside her and Angelia sat up and kissed him "I would have made you tired if we were ready" said Angelia smiling. Joseph shook his head and kissed her "Why must you bring up something like that?" he asked "Don't you think we will go that far?" asked Angelia bluntly looking at Joseph intently"Yes but not anytime soon" said Joseph frowning slightly. Angelia left the house a few hours later happy about something after a bit Joseph left for Diamond's he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer when she did not he open a portal through her door and walked through _This is to important to wait all day_ he thought as he walked through to her room and knocked on her door "Diamond I need to talk to you" he said and the door opened to reveal the truth and Joseph smiled faintly "I should have known" he said seeing Romate standing on the other side "A favor for a favor is it?" asked Romate looking Joseph in the eyes not scared at all though he had seen him take out the entire company earlier that week "how is it five people killed five thousand?" he asked looking at him neither scared nor angry "My team are the elite and will be the elite of the Elementals till the day we die" said Joseph frowning at him he knew he should attack but he would not underestimate this foe again "You should join us" said Diamond "My love my dear join us so you don't have to die and neither does that Angelia" said Diamond looking into Joseph's eyes pleadingly "No" answered Joseph simply "No, I will be damned before I join you, the only reason I came over here was to tell you it is over I love you but I have fallen even more for someone else. But seeing this means I can not leave without killing you both rules are rules, but all is fair in love and war so leave tonight right now and I will spare your lives" said Joseph opening a dark portal that lead out of the city. "You think we are cowards?" asked Romate standing tall against Joseph commanding gaze "You think we will run with our tails between our legs like some mutt?" he asked before spitting on the ground and rubbing his foot in it "That is what I think of your offer" said Romate "And you Diamond?" asked Joseph turning his gaze to her "I will not go my orders are to stay and find out what I can but as you said all is fair in love and war so I will not please end it so I will not be tortured for the information" said Diamond looking at Joseph tears welling in her eyes "I can't I won't Diamond I still love you I can't kill you, just go" said Joseph looking back at her "Well I can" said Romate and he attacked her, Diamond was better at the dodges then Joseph ever was, she attacked everytime she saw an opening, Joseph was stunned he could not move till suddenly is black eyes turned even darker his red hair turned to fire his body started to shake then Diamond's house started to shake Joseph attacked so fierce that even Diamond was scared, Romate was ripped in half and his body started to burn with blue fire he turned to Diamond his expression unreadable he collapsed Diamond ran over to him she found the comlink and called the rest of his team when they got there Joseph was slowly returning to normal they looked at Diamond "Romate attacked me" she said answering their questioning gazes then she walked over to the kitchen "I can't go back" she said "Joseph loves you Angelia, take care of him" said Diamond, Angelia looked at her "What do you mean?" she asked looking worried "I am going to turn myself in" answered Diamond leaving the house.

When Joseph woke up he was being held by Angelia who was half asleep "Angelia?" he said sitting up "Yes Joseph?" Angelia answered smiling slightly "What happened?" asked Joseph looking around seeing the damages to the house "You killed Romate. And Diamond turned herself in" answered Angelia almost sadly as she stood up "Joseph?" said Angelia not looking at him "Yes?" he asked wondering what she had to say "Do you love me?" asked Angelia still not looking at him as she thought about what to say next she had to choose the right words for whatever he said "Why ask?" he asked his gaze turned toward her "Because I need to how much" answered Angelia turning to him, her eyes showing a need that Joseph could not identify "With more then my life though it is not worth much" said Joseph looking into her eyes "Joseph we are going to have a family" said Angelia "When?" asked Joseph thinking she was saying that they would start one later on "Soon" she said walking up to him "Very soon", "WHAT?!?" said Joseph suddenly seeing what she meant "You're pregnant" said Joseph worried, "Yes isn't it wonderful?" she asked smiling "I guess" said Joseph walking up to Angelia and kissed her cheek "Are we ready for a child?" he asked Angelia intently Angelia turned away "Don't ask me to get rid of a life Joseph" she said not meeting able to meet his eyes "That is not what I mean, I mean are we ready for a child? I never said to have it removed, all I mean we could find someone to raise the child and then we could try to be ready next time." said Joseph trying to voice what he had meant "I'm ready wether you are or not" said Angelia angerly starting to walk away from him "Angelia if you are sure then I will do all I can" said Joseph walking up to her "I love you, what can I do but to please you?" he asked "Oh Joseph" said Angelia wrapping her arms around him "I love you too" she said

When Diamond turned herself in it gave the council an opportunity to arrest Joseph and finally get rid of him "He is a problem that needs to be taken care of" said Heramon to the rest of the council. "Agreed, a problem that needs to be dealt with swiftly" said Galdor who had always followed Heramon since he became a council member. "But how?" asked Clormin she was the youngest of the council and the most beautiful she was a decedent of Ground and Winde'a though she followed the group in the decisions Ground was proud of her, the council called Ground to them and told him to bring Joseph to them and he did. It was Joseph's first time in the council chambers he looked around as he was lead to his seat. "You are here by charged with aiding a traitor by giving her information on Elemental missions. how do you plea?" asked Clormin standing up to address Joseph "I was not told this was a trial" said Joseph standing up already starting to hate this place "Answer the question" said Heramon swiftly "No by the laws placed by the original council you have no right to do this without informing me and your elite guard" said Joseph and he started to leave when Clormin threw a windstrike at him, he dodged and stomped the ground once then continued on his way a second later a heartless appeared and attacked Clormin none of the councilmen, women, or guards could save her she was gravely injured. That night Ground pounded on Joseph's door when noone answered he broke it down only to find the place empty exept for a note which said:

_Dear whoever,_

_If you are searching for me I am _

_at one of my team's houses_

_Good luck finding me,_

_**Joseph**_

_Like luck is needed_ thought Ground as he walked straight to Grace's house only to find her and Jake talking about getting married so he headed to Jasmine's to find that her meditating so he left and went to the last house Angelia's and he pounded on the door and Angelia answered and Joseph said "Took you long enough" and he stood up "Ground listen I am sorry about what happened earlier..." Joseph started "To hell with your apologies you nearly killed my kin!" said Ground trying to get in to kill him "Calm yourself" said Angelia who was doing all she could to hold Ground back and he hit her out of the way "You just made the biggest mistake of your life Ground" said Joseph and he attacked him hard Ground did not dodge but he did block and took some hits, Joseph was attacking even fiercer then when Diamond was attacked he started to lose focus again as it started to happen again he lost control "Joseph you are a fool not even you have the strength to kill me" said Ground as he dodged "I fought in the wars that claimed our home planets" he added as he started to attack Joseph was unstoppable the anger that fueled his strength also gave him the speed of the only one who ever could beat him in dodging Diamond his mind was shut from the rest of his body he was trap in his own body as it attacked on its own accord Joseph searched himself for the truth _why must life be complicated?_ he asked then _Because you are Flare you will bring peace and save your people, a life for a life Diamond loved you more then you know so much she saw Angelia caring for you and realized you did not mean to fall for her but it happened you are not finished you will fight, even now you are in control_ said a mysterious voice _What do you mean? I can't stop my body from attacking_ said Joseph, _Master of Darkness use your mind, the mastery came from your blood the control comes from your mind_ said the voice, _Who are you?_ asked Joseph searching his memory but not finding a face to put with the voice. _I am Time, I am Fate, I am Light, I am Darkness, I am power, I am powerless, I am the strong, I am the weak, I am love, I am evil's enemy, I am the final resting place, I am the Alpha Omega, I am the beginning, I am the end, I see your future you are the one to save the past from unraveling, I am safety, I am danger, I am all, I am Aslan, I am God. You followed me when you were young why not now?_ asked the voice _With pleasure my friend _said Joseph no said Flare as he shot a dark barrier between him and ground and slowly gained control again "I am Flare" said Flare as he stood up "Ground you can not win my destiny lays elsewhere" he continued as he walked to the door "Inform the council they have three days to leave or me and my team will destroy them" said Flare as he left Angelia following him "Joseph what is wrong?" she asked worried and she stepped infront of him and he stopped "I am not Joseph anymore" said Flare and he hugged her "But that does not mean I don't love you anymore" said Flare holding her close "Why Flare?" asked Angelia confused as she rested her head on his shoulder "Flare is me and I am Flare, noticed everytime I opened a portal it tried to pull me to the past?" asked Flare as he let go and continued to walk "Yes but you always controlled it" said Angelia "Why provoke the council?" she asked walking with him "Because the council is corrupt and I plan on repairing the damages done by them" said Flare as he continued to walk "But my love we may not win" said Angelia worried that she would not see him again as she followed him to his sister's house "Jake, Grace I know you're in there come out" said Flare as he stepped back they opened the door "What is it Joseph?" asked Grace angry as she was "First off its Flare not Joseph I gave up that name" said Flare as he looked at them "Second we are all leaving tonight get what you need and lets go" said Flare as he headed to his house and unlocked the door even though it was open he closed it then opened it his house was full again he went through his fridge and grabbed food and water and he grabbed a ring that he had been saving for Angelia "Tonight's the night" he said to himself as he walked back and he met Angelia along the way as she had went back top her house to grab what stuff she needed "You ready?" she asked seeming as though she was "Yes I am, I have something to ask you later though" he answered as they walked to Grace's "Ready then?" he asked seeing them outside carrying their equipment "Aye, just wondering what assignment the council has for us to do this late at night" said Jake and Flare appeared in front of him a knife in his hand "Never mention that group again understood?" asked Flare pushing the knife gently against Jake's throat "Aye sir" said Jake as he backed away "We are no longer Elemental warriors but we are not Elemental demons so don't worry we are not against our friends just the council" said Flare and he started to leave, the others following him slowly "Don't you think he is going crazy?" asked Jake keeping his voice low so Flare could not hear "No" said Angelia and she upped her pace and walked with Flare Jasmine caught up with them "What is going on?" she asked as they walked along "We're leaving" said Flare as he continued to walk "Aye Flare" said Jasmine seeming to his new name in stride "Why do never get caught off guard?" asked Grace as they walked out the gates "Psychic remember?" asked Jasmine as the gates shut behind them "Oh yeah" said Grace and she thought about the mission Flare just gave them to end the council's rule you wold have to kill them and that would not be an easy task even with the amounts of elementals that followed Flare now, there are devote followers for the council as well wether or not they only attack the council many will die.

Back at the city Ground stood up he was hurting it had been a long time since he had been hurt last now he looked for the Elite but he knew it was futile so he had the city gates shut but he also knew they were long gone but at least they would not be getting back in he reported to the council "Joseph has escaped and now he goes by Flare he told me to tell you, you have three days to leave or he will destroy you" said Ground to the council members , Clormin had healed and she looked around maybe he could do what he claimed but not without killing his former comrades "Gather his team inform them that this Flare is now an enemy of the Elementals" she said standing up "Sorry child but they left with him" replied Ground looking down at the ground a rare sight to see a grounder ashamed "What?" asked Heramon surprised he started to think hard "The Elite is no longer under our control we must destroy them" said Galdor his hands folded "Heaven help us" he added fearful "You coward" said Heramon and Galdor then he turned to Ground "What are the chances that he is telling the truth?" he asked "One out of one" answered Ground as he turned to leave "I suggest you give up he is to strong" Ground added and he walked out "Give up? I doubt it" said Clormin as she left the council chambers and entered her house thinking _If I want to keep on top I have got to get this Flare to love me but how?_ she continued to ponder this for the next two nights

_**Chapter 3 The Beginning of The End of Love**_

Flare and his group stopped at the foot of a mountain and set up camp "Angelia how are you feeling?" asked Flare worried he had seen her out of breath while they were still moving "I'm fine" she said a bit harsher then necessary "Watch it Angelia" said Grace who did not like her brother being scorned at "Grace please Angelia is um hm..." said Jasmine thinking of how to say it "She's what?" asked Jake curiously as he looked at her "Yeah I'm what?" asked Angelia looking at Jasmine with a look that said if you knew any better you will not say a thing "Um never mind" said Jasmine and she walked away, Flare walked up to Angelia "My love are you ok?" he asked looking at her carefully, Angelia kissed him "Yes I am don't worry honey" she answered smiling softly and holding him close "Sometimes you scare me Angelia" said Flare as he wrapped his arms around her forgetting that the rest of the group was there "Um Flare" said Grace getting his attention. Flare pulled away and looked around he saw people heading toward the camp and he ordered the group to hide.

_I can't believe that we have to kill Joseph and his team_ thought Grator as he and the other teams moved to strike the Elemental Elite.

Flare opened dark portals and summoned the heartless and he had more forces then even the world had people he sent them to scout out how many people were out there when they returned he learned it was all the teams and he smiled "Grator you think sheer numbers can defeat me? the master of elements?" he asked loud enough for Grator to hear him Grator stood shocked after hearing that "Master of the elements?" he asked in return looking confused "Aye I am Flare the king of the Elementals and I charge you to lay down your arms and join me against the traitor of the Elementals" said Flare in such a commanding voice most of the teams already had walked over and joined him. Flare looked at Grator "Are you coming or not?" he asked him looking at Grator with his dark eyes calm as if war was nothing but a step on the road "No I would rather die" said Grator knowing full well he would die but he wanted to put on a show of courage before he did "Then go back with who ever will follow you and 'warn' the council that they have one day left till I return" said Flare his face stern and proud yet merciful at the same time now he would fight to the end and he would win if it was the last thing he would do.

Grator had ran back and he delivered the message and he told the council that most of the teams had joined Flare. Clormin had decided that since there was going to be a war and she had a lot to lose she decided to go with the numbers in other words "Flare" she said as she walk over the temple of darkness and ordered a portal to Flare's camp

Flare sensed a portal opening as did Jasmine and Angelia and they acted accordingly Flare appeared infront of the portal ready incase it was an enemy. Clormin walked through only to meet the object of her desires the one who would be in power "Flare I come not to fight" she said to Flare as he drew his dark keyblade and readied to fight "Then why are you here?" asked Flare belief not in his voice _Why __is__ she here?_ he thought "I have only come to join you" answered Clormin as she walked closer to Flare he did not notice for he was deep in thought Angelia saw Clormin and hate and anger took over Angelia attacked the pair unknowingly but Flare deep in thought or not sensed an attack and dodged he let his darkness guide him through the dodges Clormin was not as lucky she had to rely on her own skill to dodge and block Angelia noticed that Flare was deep in thought and she realized she had attacked prematurely and she drew back "Who are you?" asked Clormin out of breath but anger fueling her words "I am the one who Flare loves" said Angelia ready to fight _for two, no three_ she thought as one of her hands rested on her stomach absentmindedly "So Flare has an heir" said Clormin. Flare snapped out of his thoughts immediately "What?!?!" asked Flare looking from Clormin to his love and keeper of his heart Angelia "Your-your..." Flare could not finish his sentence but Angelia knew what he was trying to ask "Yes" she answered nodding and a smiling Flare fainted not ready for this. Clormin looked at him shaking her head, _Why? what did I do to deserve this?_ he asked no one in particular _Nothing this is a gift_ said the voice of God the one who helped in more ways then one _but I'm not ready_ thought Flare worried not only for Angelia but for the baby _You worry about the child before yourself which is how it should be, you have been ready your whole life. Flare be prepared for a fight even if a life must end you can bring them back with the right amount of control over your darkness. Bringing people to me is not a final judgement save for someone who has caused you much pain_ said God, Flare slowly opened his eyes Angelia kneeling close he kissed her with a passion and abandon "Angelia I love you, and I know we are ready, I just was not ready for the shock" said Flare as he pulled away looking deep into her eyes "Truely?" asked Angelia not ready to believe him just yet "Truely" said Flare pulling Angelia into an embrace kissing her lips softly and lovingly Angelia closed her eyes and pulled Flare closer both wanting to be with eachother.

Jake and Grace were alone in their tent talking about a possible marriage. "Grace you sure your brother won't try to kill me during the reception?" asked Jake seriously looking her in the eye "I am sure, I mean he is not exactly the stupid type" said Grace nearly laughing just then Jasmine burst in "Flare has gone to see Clormin" she said as she caught her breath "What?" asked Jake and Grace leaving the tent to go find Flare.

(_**Note For those who do not wish to read a 'lemon'**__**M rated**__** please skip to the next set of words in the parenthises also for those on a computer to skip quicker press ctrl+F: FlarevsTwilight**_)

Flare laid beside his love, the mother of their unborn child the one who loved him even before he had loved her, he leaned closer kissing her lips with passion and he slowly pulled her closer and farther into the kiss. Soon Flare was begging for Angelia to open her mouth and when she did his tounge darted into her mouth exploring it soon Angelia's tounge started to explore Flare's mouth.

Flare placed his hand on Angelia's shoulders he pulled away from their intense kiss to try to ask her if- but no she seemed to have read his mind already pulling her shirt off as well as Flare's, soon they were kissing again pushing against eachother Flare's hands were working on the clips to Angelia's bra '_I can defeat every enemy but this_' he thought as Angelia laughed pulling away and removing her bra. Flare smiled and started to kiss Angelia's neck heading down toward her bellybutton then he stopped pulling her close kissing her deeply he pulled away breathless again "I love you" he managed to gasp his hands falling to Angelia's waist pulling her closer "I love you more then I can prove" he whispered into her ear before nibbling on it slightly, Angelia gasped just as slightly as she pulled back bringing Flare with her soon she was on the ground Flare hovering abover her "You can try" she said with a suductive voice using her control of darkness to remove Flare's belt and pants. Flare look from his now showing underwear to Angelia "You really have to learn some self control" he said as he removed her skirt with his hands while kissing her softly on her lips and headed down but he stopped for to his surprise she was not wearing anything underneath her skirt "Naughty naughty" said Flare but smiling all the same as he went down the kiss her lower set of lips. Angelia gasped as she felt him kiss her there "F-Flare" she said as she was brought to an orgasm she pushed Flare's head deeper between her legs holding him there as he cleaned her up as best he could when she released him he was gasping for air but smiling all the same "W-w-wo-o-ow-w" he panted he had never tasted anything so sweet. As Flare started to kiss Angelia he pushed his tounge into her welcoming mouth where she could taste her own juices she she pulled away licking her lips "My turn" said Angelia and against Flare's minor protests she removed his underwear and seeing his member for the second time but she never tried this before taking it in her mouth she let her tounge glide over it occationally removing her mouth as she moved up and down to blow some cool air on it causing Flare to lose sight a couple times from the pleasure "Angelia" he managed to say in one breath "I-a-am abo-about t-to" Flare never finished as he came in Angelia's mouth. When Flare had finished Angelia was quick to reignite the member to a full hard-on "Flare you are the one I shared my body with and I want to do that again" said Angelia as she held him within her hands "Are you sure?" asked Flare even in the throughs of passion he put Angelia's safety first which meant... "Yes you dope" said Angelia with humor as she laid down on top of Flare "I think we can't" said Flare sensing someone close by...

(_**Flarevstwilight**_)

Flare used earth to cover them and just in time.

Flare and Angelia were found laying side by side staring into each other's eyes a layer of leaves and plants covering them like a sheet "I love you Angelia" said Flare still slightly breathless, unaware that they were being watched "I love you too Flare" said Angelia in reply lost in his eyes. "Hey you two get a room." said Jake walking out "Oi get out of here" said Flare sitting up the leaves and plants still covering him as others brought their clothes to them. "You know Grace won't like you being a peeping tom" said Angelia still laying down as to keep covered but furious at the problem at hand "She is looking for you Flare, something about oh I don't know going to see Clor-" started Jake when his voice disappeared "One I did not go to see Clormin she came to see me, two you are talking to your leader, three can't you see that what you are doing is inappropriate?" asked Flare at last pointing out the fact that they were not dress and Jake was in the vicinity "Oh..." said Jake embarrassed to no end, and he left Flare grabbed his clothes and got dress after shaking off the leaves and dirt from the plants. Grace saw Jake walking back an embarrassed blush covering his face when asked about it he said "it's nothing" soon Grace saw Flare and Angelia walking back together and holding each other lovingly but as they drew closer to the camp they took a role more suited for the future king and his teammate _More like bedmate_ thought Grace as she could smell what had happened _Damn sometimes being an animal elemental is a great disadvantage_ she thought as she had to pinch her nose to stop the smell. One of the bad things about your brother dating one of your best friends is that if they decide to go for it you are left uncomfortable. Flare walked to the middle of the camp after kissing Angelia good bye when he got there "Hail King Flare the I" said the Elementals that were present "My fellow Elemental Warriors, Clormin of the council tried to seduce me as to help her keep some of her power I say we give her a chance to prove herself but she will never be in a position of power again!" said Flare to his followers as Angelia walked up "And as a side note I am taken. So stop trying to get me to be your suiter Kim, and Anne" said Flare taking Angelia's hand in his own and holding it tight.

In the city Grator was worried more worried then usual he knew Flare's strengths better then most but what he feared was his weakness the loss of his loved one a fear befitting anyone who had seen his full power add that to grief you have an unstoppable force. Grator checked the gates locks once more making sure they were locked for the hundredth time. Ground watched from his house he was preparing to battle with Flare not against him, but he had not told the council and why would he? only to get locked in a metal cell.

Flare decided to wait till morning to send a messenger to see if they had surrendered and not to his surprise they had not. He decided now was the time to wait he did give them this day on the limit so tomorrow he begins to attack. Flare walked back to the camp thinking _Is the world one here? or is it multi? _as he thought about this Flare nearly walked into Jasmine "Flare I have been looking for you" she said Flare snapping into the present situation "Yes?" he asked worried "Grace is looking for you" said Jasmine before she contiunued to walk away _Great just what I need_ thought Flare as he went to find Grace. He fouund her sitting with Jake something on her finger "Let me guess" said Flare smiling as he walked over and took Grace's hand and looked at the ring and smiled "Good luck" he wished them as he walked out to see Angelia smiling at him, love in her eyes "Flare, I-" started Angelia "Shh I know" said Flare before kissing her with a passion that was rarly seen "I need to talk to you about something later Angelia" said Flare pulling away. Angelia watched him walk away, she felt light on her feet from the kiss and she finished checking the wind elementals and some lower darkness users and then she went and waited for Flare in his tent.

Flare used his darkness to visit the dieing Diamond if only to ask for one last gift from her, "Diamond..." said Flare when he saw how she was injured "Joseph..." said Diamond as weak as anyone could be and still live "Shh, it's Flare now" said Flare leaning beside her "Do you have the strength to leave here?" asked Flare placing his hand on her forehead "No my love if I did I would have escaped as soon as I heard you had left the city for good" said Diamond placing her hand weakly on Flare's cheek "Diamond I beg of you, hold on I have someone that could heal you back at camp" said Flare as he kept his hand where it was then something hit him if he could bring the dead back then why not heal the wounded? '_That is dangerous place of thought youngone_' said God as Flare pushed the barrior of light and dark to the max finding what he needed, he healed what he could which was very little for he had very little strength for it yet "Diamond I know I have asked alot from you without actually asking but I need to ask one last thing..." said Flare his voice faultiering "Yes Flare?" asked Diamond weakly "I need a diamond" said Flare as he looked away not wanting to meet Diamond's eyes now, for he was asking for her life after he tried to save it "One fashioned in love?" asked Diamond smiling slightly knowing why he was asking "Yes" said Flare still unable to look at her "Flare I would love to help, even though it may cost me my life, I want you to be happy with Angelia" said Diamond using her failing strength to make Flare look at her "I love you Flare" she said before she made a diamond a true diamond, not like the diamonds mined from the earth, a diamond from the soul given physical form "Diamond please hold on I never asked for it this second I-" Flare stopped as Diamond opened her mouth still smiling slightly "I am not going to live, no matter how fast you are or how close you make the portal to your med tent" said Diamond as Flare leaned over to her willing to try again to heal her "No Flare there is only one thing I want" said Diamond as she pulled Flare's face closer and kissed him for the last time.

Flare returned to the camp with Diamond's dead body, Angelia looked at him and asked "Why is she here?" as she looked at the dead body "She did something for me and I could not leave her there" answered Flare not wanting to talk right now _She is in my life again!_ thought Angelia bitterly as she watched him carry her to the medic tent. Flare told them to try what they could and he walked out "Angelia I-" started Flare trying to talk to her "Save it Flare I thought you loved me" said Angelia walking away, Flare appeared in front of her "Angelia I went to get something for _you_" said Flare sternly as he pulled the diamond out "I went to see if I could save her I owe her that, but I couldn't I-I was too weak" said Flare looking from Angelia who was looking not at the diamond but at the keeper of her heart "Oh Flare you didn't have to go through that I only care about you not some stupid jewel" said Angelia putting her arm onto Flare and turning him "I love you Flare and I know you want to give me everything in the world, but Flare I have everything I need" said Angelia before she kissed his cheek. Flare smiled "No, not yet you don't" said Flare getting on his knee "Angelia, will you marry me?" asked Flare looking into her eyes at that moment twenty diffrent things went through his mind at the same time the most noted of them were that he was scared to death, and he hoped she would say yes...

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok I know I took awhile to give you the full first part but I had been stuck with a major writer's block so...

Read and review please but please if it is about my grammer just don't bother I already said I'll fix that later.

* * *


	2. Betrayals

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey Here is part two BTW Thanks to those who reviewed. Planning on reveiling a chapter to some people I have to finish it soon. I will send it to the first three people who request it btw it is either chapter 10 or 15. I wish you luck on getting to see the spoiler chapter Reveiw and you might get a chance to see Chapter ? Love is reborn. Random choosing of who will see it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, DBZ, PoKeMoN, Digimon, Narnia(lion,witch,wardrobe; prince caspian; etc.), Artimis Fowl(book series), Avatar the last airbender, (might not add these)Star Wars, Star Trek, (ok this one I will put in the fanfic)or Teen Titans I do how ever own a kunai(I mean I made a real one), the jujitu I made, and the rights to Flare and any Charcters not based in any series and I have gotten permission to use Naruto's and Hinata's Paridise(No duh I suck at spelling) and all parts in that triligy thanks again!!

* * *

Part Two: Betrayals

_**Chapter 4 the betrayal of Jake**_

This takes place three months after the seige of the city of the Elementals began

Flare was leading the Elemental warriors in battle each strike bringing down an enemy as he fought hard each attack taxing on his waning strength. Angelia and Jasmine were not fairing much better as they fouht for their lives each relying on the other. Jake and Grace were seperated during the battle and Jake was fighting hard just to be given twice as many enemies for his troubles soon he was relying on the power he gained through deception on his friends he summoned a Soulblade(or Keyeater if Soulblade is taken) **(A/N: Soulblade is a mix of the Souleater and the keyblade the handle is the the kingdom key's handle and the blade is the souleater's blade)** and he smiled evilly starting to lose himself again to the temptation of the grey users as he started to slice through his opponets like ribbons and only stopping to look at the carnage and to summon Nobodies. Flare sensed a grey user and was comtiplating whether or not to confront him when he was facing Ground "Last chance Ground join me or die" said Flare drawing _Incrish_ readying himself "I already have on both counts" said Ground blocking an attack from Grator and a council member "Why?" asked Flare not ready to believe him just yet "For I was your friend in an age past and in the future" said Ground wisely his short time with Winde'a showing Flare nodded and appeared behind Ground blocking an attack from Heramon "Heramon your mine!" said Flare only then did he see the worst sight he could have beheld. Angelia was fighting Heramon her hardest and only managed to scratch him soon Heramon decided to end it stabbing Angelia through the heart and flinging her corpse down with an evil smile one worthy of Twilight. Flare closed his eyes and when they opened he was gone he let the darkness take over for this the pain was to much _I was to marry her!_ he thought cursing Heramon's name to the holy father "You will pay for that with your soul Heramon" said the darkness controlled Flare as his sword disappeared to be replaced with the dark keyblade "And you shall have eteral torment" he added charging at Heramon. Heramon barely had time to dodge _Even Twilight could not match this one's speed_ he though pushing away the thought the gray users were not his concern at this moment as he drew _Thredon_ blocking Flare's attack and yet getting hit in the process Flare looked Heramon in the eyes "You will never know peace" said Flare throwing Heramon back opening a portal to God "Time to face the holy one Heramon!" said Flare appearing behind him once more and throwing him through. Darkness still running through him he ran to Angelia's dead body and tried and tried but not having to proper control he lost his chance to bring her back Ground knelt beside Flare "Flare believe it or not I know how you feel and I know you will see her one day" said Ground putting his hand on Flare's back but it was shrugged off "I can't even save my child, Ground do you know how _that_ feel? Well do you?" asked Flare heatedly getting up and using his darkness he envolped the body to preserve it till the battle ceased. Ground could not answer he did not know how it feels no how could he? He never had the power to bring people back from the dead or to heal them, but it seemed right now this Flare had the power but could do nothing. Jake was lost within himself soon he was closer to Grace and he could feel her presence slowly coming out of his bloodlust he looked around and saw what he thought was her dad body Flare standing over it a dark energy coming out of his hands he did not realize that Flare was healing her he thought Flare was sacrificing her to boost his energy "FLARE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!" said Jake running at him Flare drew _Incrish _in time to block the attack "Jake what the hell?" asked Flare standing up "Grace is dead and she was following your orders and I am going to make sure you never see Angelia again for this" said Jake**(A/N: Remember he was not there during the fight against Heramon)** "You are a bit to late for that party Jake" said Flare angrily summoning the dark keyblade as well, as Jake resummoned the Soulblade(Keyeater?) "Oh you killed her too?" Jake asked "No Heramon did" said Flare readying himself he knew the full extent of Jake's powers "Well then I think I should do you a favor then" said Jake "whether I like it or not" he added summoning the sword of death "Jake I am immortal and I lost the one I love and if you don't let me finish what I was doing I will lose two more people you and her" said Flare hoping in vain to get through to him "Sure Joseph, I believe you like I believe there is a god" said Jake attacking. That was the final cord "You are not going to succeed Jake" said Flare blocking and pushing Jake back "Your playing with the big boys now Flare" said Jake attacking him with his element, Flare barely dodged in time "Jake are you stupid I out rank you in skill, speed, and well rank" said Flare still in the air and placing a time window on Grace as to stop time "Jake You are a waste of energy you know that" said Flare as he landed ready to continue which the battle did.

Ground was busy attacking the source of the problem Galdor, Galdor was the last powerhouse for Flare's enemies "Galdor! Galdor show yourself!" yelled Ground unable to open any type of portal to get to him. Clormin was true to her word she was the reason Flare's forces even made it into the city and for that she was spared and she fought along side Flare.

Flare was standing over Jake _Incrish_ pointed at Jake's throat "Now stay here and _let me heal Grace_" said Flare finally getting through "She-she's alive?" asked Jake looking at Flare "Yes but not for much longer thanks to you" said Flare running over to Grace the time window fading Flare started to heal her pouring energy into her as well as life.

* * *

Author's Note:

Short I know but I was rushed I start work soon so I had to cut it short sorry now on with the story the next two chapters are short as well I just want to get on to the FANFIC part soon

* * *

_**Chapter 5 Clormin stands tall against Glador**_

This chapter is the final battle for the Elemental council

Clormin basicly flew to Glador "Hello Glador watching the Elemental king rise?" she asked landing beside him "Clormin I might have known you were going to betray us" said Glador as he turned to her "Why?" he asked looking her in the eye "I did it to stay on top" said Clormin smiling softly shaking her head knowing that even if she was the first to join Flare she would never be on top again. "Then why didn't you keep the gates shut?" asked Glador confused "I mean as long as Flare was on the outside no one lost..." finished Glador looking up coming out of his thoughts "I am sorry Glador but I have to finish this" said Clormin looking him in the eye "Only if you can" said Glador attacking Clormin...

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow really short sorry not that modivated but I'll get there

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Flare betreys his faithful**_

This takes place two months after the war

Flare stood there looking at te final result an entire element wiped out _foolish idiots_ thought Flare shaking his head before walking to the former council chambers "I see you are sitting in here for the last time Clormin" said Flare him voice emotionless and his eyes void of feeling "Yes, but it is going to be hard Flare letting go of our past" said Clormin trying in vain to use a siren's call on Flare who shook it off "Clormin I need you to watch the tides of time for me" said Flare meaning he was leaving. "Why Flare? Why are you leaving?" asked Clormin looking up she had truely fallen for him but that was mainly because he had saved her life "Because the sooner I learn all I can do the better I can serve my people" said Flare epressionless as he closed his eyes and thought of Angelia not for the first time and certainly not for the last time either "Clormin I leave Ground and Jasmine in charge give them that message" said Flare as he dismissed her removing the only thing that kept him here his people _Now that that is done_ thought Flare after he heard the door shut _I shall see if I was right_ he added silently as he opened a portal not to anywhere inparticular but a portal walking through he saw the world between...

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey short I know really, but it is better then nothing. Next part: The Travels or Destiny Should I Choose? chapters 7-9, Read and reveiw

* * *


	3. Spoiler

* * *

Spoiler Alert:

This is the first of the fanfic chapters ok on with the story Artimis Fowl is the first demention Naruto is the last, trust me I am writing as fast as I can Naruto fans and guess what. I will continue this story till I run out of charicters(branch stories) and I hope you like anyother Fanfics I write I know Naruto/Kyuubi is not popular but come on it is more then possible stockhome syndrome? jeez anyway I will make a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic in the near future I mean even I need a break from this story.

BTW the contest is over my friend who is a RPer with me on advritising) won. Sadly because she was the only one who voted the chapter is not finished but it is being worked on with a trusted friend playing the part of someone VERY important to the story.

Here is a heads up on my future stories pairings only, Naruto/FEMALE Kyuubi, Sora/Kiari, Robin(Nightwing, for those who need to know that part)/Starfire, Harry/Hermione[ so my sister doesn't kill me, Naruto/Hinata same deal as last one, Naruto/Hanabi( Age is nothing but a number[a quote from The Sound Of The Leaf, and somewhere else, though I can't remember where it was...), Artimis/Minerva, Harry/Ginny( Always knew they would end up together and now I'll write a Fanfic about it), Taichi/Sora( DIGIMON!!!), Hikari/TK( Never remember his name...).

And many, many more

* * *


End file.
